


A Question of Freedom (podfic)

by ScrivenerSavannah



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, Discussions of slavery, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slavery, crossposted from tumblr, post-Mattimeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrivenerSavannah/pseuds/ScrivenerSavannah
Summary: Freedom is harder to accept than it has any right to be. A late-night conversation with someone who knows what you’ve been through can help.Podfic of my own one-shot, A Question of Freedom. Runtime of 20:18.





	A Question of Freedom (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Question of Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163153) by [ScrivenerSavannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrivenerSavannah/pseuds/ScrivenerSavannah). 



> A podcast of my own work, "A Question of Freedom." I like reading out loud--that's really the only reason this exists. Runtime is 20:19.

[A Question of Freedom](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AO5_6gzdCUzkiIvMVH-l4GcDHTemL8Rv/view?usp=sharing)

The above link will take you to google drive, where you can stream or download the file in .m4a format. 

I tried and failed to actually embed it. Sorry. 


End file.
